LO QUEE TORI SE LLEVÓ
by LindsayWest
Summary: Beck se siente atraído por cierta chica gótica, mala y perversa. Su primer anhelo al llegar a Hollywood Arts es conquistarla. ¿Podrá conservarla para siempre?


**Hola apreciado público lector, aparezco otra vez con una nueva historia, sí, yo que ya no quería publicar más, hice esta para una amiga muy querida, para ti _AsukaMiyamoto,_ que has estado allá, conmigo, apoyándome en todas, motivándome a seguir escribiendo, ¿si sabes que eres una persona muy especial en mi vida verdad? ¿Y sabes que te quiero? Espero que sí y que nunca tengas duda de eso. Te dije que te daría una sorpresa, pues ésta es, ¿porqué? ¿Es suficiente con decir que te aprecio? Además, pasó tu cumpleaños y como no tengo manera de hacerte llegar un regalo propiamente, pues te escribí esta historia que espero que disfrutes.**

**A los que ya me han leído antes, gracias por seguir mi primera historia hasta el final, si leen esta, y si les gusta, les agradecería que dejaran sus impresiones en un review. A quienes leen por primera vez, aclaro que esta historia se desprende de la primera que escribí, es el punto de vista de Beck a partir de la historia narrada por Tori, así que si aún no han leído la otra, les recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer esta. Y si les gusta, o no, dejen un review, o no, como gusten, de todos modos se les agradece bastante su tiempo.**

**Acá, no soy dueña de Victorious, pero quisiera serlo de Jade jajaja. **

**CHAPTER ÚNICO JEJEJE. LO QUE TORI SE LLEVÓ (Me acordé de la película y se me hizo chistoso). Sorry si molesto a alguien con eso.**

¡Splaf! Resonó el sonido seco de sus manos chocando violentamente contra mi pecho.

-¡Cuidado! – Grité, alcanzando a sostenerla a escasos centímetros de estrellarse en el suelo.

-Oh, Beck, lo siento, soy tan torpe – Dijo la muchacha rubia parpadeando varias veces para señalar sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No hay problema, sólo ten cuidado para la próxima – Le respondo apartando sus manos de mis hombros.

-La tendré – La joven se aleja mirándome coqueta y lanzando un descarado beso con la palma de su mano hacia mí – O tal vez no.

La veo desaparecer entre los concurridos pasillos de la escuela, me paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro, ese tipo de encuentros se estaban haciendo frecuentes entre varias estudiantes del instituto y yo cada vez que hacía acto de presencia, al llegar, ya me estaban esperando con tal recibimiento, no es que me molestara, cualquier chico de mi edad daría un brazo por tener esa suerte, cualquiera, pero no yo, no Beck Oliver. Sacudo la cabeza negativamente y me dirijo al pasillo donde aguarda mi casillero, pero no es mi propio casillero al que me interesa llegar ahora, no tengo nada que introducir o extraer de él. Más bien, mi interés está enfocado en el casillero de mi vecina. Esa mañana, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera ella la que me recibiera al llegar, cuando los brazos de la chica rubia golpearon contra mi pecho, me quedé observándola por unos instantes a los ojos, quería encontrar en ellos la mirada enigmática de la chica que estaba comenzando a robarse mi sueño cada noche. Los ojos verdes de la rubia, aunque lindos, no igualaban la belleza y encanto de los azul-verde de ella, no pude evitar la frustración al recordar que esos ojos raras veces se dignaban a mirarme.

Si todo resultaba como lo había planeado, ese día lograría llamar su atención, por primera vez, luego de varios intentos fallidos. Me acerqué hasta su casillero con toda parsimonia, ahí estaba ella, ensimismada en la tarea de meter y sacar libros.

-Hola Jade – Hablo al fin luego de observarla por un rato, sin que ella se diera cuenta de mis ojos acechándola. Como era de esperarse, la muchacha dejó su tarea un segundo para mirar hacia donde provenía la voz y una vez comprobado el sujeto, volvió de nuevo a lo que hacía – Por lo visto los artistas se caracterizan por "carecer" de modales – Señalo luego de sentirme herido por obtener el mismo resultado de siempre.

Llevaba tres días intentando llamar la atención de Jade West, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, no lograba más que un comentario mordaz y lastimoso de su parte, era una chica dura, pero ese no sería problema para Beck Oliver, no señor.

La muchacha se detiene un momento y echa una mirada atrás de mí, como si buscara a alguien.

-¿Dónde quedó tu club de fans? – Al fin habla. Sonrío, finalmente pude obtener una respuesta de su parte y no sólo una mirada de "apártate si aprecias tu vida".

-Debe estar por llegar, así que te recomiendo que me aproveches ahora.

-Sí gracias - dice ella probando el filo de unas tijeras con su mano – No me interesa.

Cierra su casillero y se da prisa en alejarse, pero la detengo.

-Espera – Ella se gira hacia mí, sin apartar la vista de mi mano que sostiene su brazo delicadamente.

-Aparta-tu mano-de mí – Gruñe. Obedezco, sé quién es. Hace poco más de una semana que llegué a Hollywood Arts y ha bastado para enterarme quién manda en ese instituto, los comentarios sobre ella han representado distintas clasificaciones, como que si Jade West es mala, cruel y despiadada, sobre que ella es peligrosa, sobre que no hay qué mirarla a los ojos (ja, imposible, son hermosos), y por supuesto, no faltan aquellos de: Jade West es increíblemente sexy y hermosa, por supuesto, todos eran ciertos, lo comprobé apenas el primer día.

-Disculpa – hablé un tanto tímido, ella estaba de espaldas a mí - ¿es este el casillero 239?

La muchacha se giró hacia mí y yo quedé anonadado por ese par de ojos que brillaron apenas hicieron contacto conmigo, no, no se enamoró de mí, es lo que imaginé cuando los miré, bellos, hechizantes, autoritarios.

-Yo que sé – respondió ella, con un tono altanero en su sensual voz.

-¿No estudias aquí?

-¿Parece lo contrario?

-No, es sólo que…

-Yo no estoy aquí para ser la guía de los alumnos nuevos, arréglatelas como puedas.

-Sólo quería… - no termino la frase, miro cómo se aleja con ese andar que atrapaba hasta la mirada más despistada, segura, dominante, capaz, envuelta en un atuendo negro que delineaba su esbelta figura, alta, el cabello largo y castaño le colgaba sobre una espalda blanca que invitaba a acariciarla, suave, brilloso, lacio, susurrando a toda naríz en el camino acercarse para olerlo, bella, deseable, quizá arrogante, quizá, quien sabe, no importaba, a simple vista, el resto no importaba.

-Tienes un minuto para que hables, te recomiendo que comiences ahora.

-Bien – No debo perder el tiempo, un minuto para Jade West son exactamente sesenta segundos en el reloj – Verás… escuché que el viernes se presentará una obra en el caja negra y… - su mirada estaba fija en mí, cómo puedes concentrarte en tus palabras cuando tienes la mirada de Jade West sosteniendo la tuya, tan fuerte, tan penetrante, tan hermosa – quería saber sí… bueno… si tú… ¡Esper! ¿A dónde vas?

Ella había comenzado a caminar lejos de mí, la alcanzo nuevamente tomándola por el brazo.

-Te dí un minuto, ya terminó.

-Pero yo no acabé de…

-Te dí un minuto, ya terminó.

-Oh, vamos, yo sólo quería…

-No voy a ir contigo a la presentación de la obra en el caja negra.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Si lo que querías era invitarme… la respuesta es no.

Me sentí herido, nadie me rechazaba, yo era Beck Oliver, el chico con el que todas las niñas querían salir.

-¿Dijiste que no? – Murmuré incrédulo.

-No, dije: la respuesta es NO. Adiós.- Fue su última palabra después de mostrarme esa diabólica sonrisa que a partir de entonces, se convertiría en la nueva imagen que invadiría todos mis sueños, diabólica sí, pero terriblemente encantadora. No Jade, nadie me dice que no.

A partir de los siguientes días me ocupé de hacer ruido antes de llegar a la escuela, de esa manera, el club de fans, como ella lo llamaba, no tardaba en hacerse presente junto a mi casillero, eran alrededor de ocho muchachas que bailoteaban y se reían tontamente alrededor de mí, sé que eso le molestaba, le molestó desde la primera vez que las chicas se acercaron hasta mi casillero y comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre mi cabello, fue el segundo día, Jade cerró de un empujón la puerta de su _locker_ bufando fastidiada por los susurros de las muchachas, pero ignorándome.

El tercer día fue igual, al parecer, la única a la que no afectaba ni para bien ni para mal la llegada del chico nuevo era a ella, francamente, no le importaba en absoluto, ese fue el detonante que puso en alerta mis sentidos, a ella, precisamente, a la chica más atractiva de Hollywood Arts, le tenía sin cuidado mi presencia. Eso me enojó.

A Jade no le importaba que las chicas me rodearan, lo que la molestaba era el ruido que hacían susurrando junto a mí, cerca de ella, cada mañana.

-¿No te da remordimiento… – le pregunté cierto día, tratando de mostrarme un tanto burlón, y como esperaba, ella fijaba su atención a los libros que extraía del casillero – el que seas la única aquí que no sabe apreciar las cosas buenas? Parece que no tienes buen gusto, en pocas palabras Jade… estás fuera de onda – Sonreí mordaz, pensando que la batalla era mía.

-Sí, ¿sabes? – Dice ella mirando hacia un punto más alto que el límite de mi estatura – No me importa.- Y vuelve a su tarea matutina.

-Ya, no te hagas del rogar – insistí, sintiéndome, como cada vez, herido por sus desplantes.

-Si no quieres que me haga del rogar… entonces Beckett Oliver… ya no me ruegues.

El pinchazo atravesó mi corazón, me dí cuenta que no sólo quería captar su atención, o darle celos, o lograr una cita con ella, en el peor momento de un encuentro con ella, me dí cuenta que estaba enamorado.

Ella no era como todas las demás chicas del instituto, no era una tonta que se dejaba llevar por la apariencia del chico guapo. Era inteligente, sumamente inteligente y calculadora, tenía una respuesta para todo, sabía exactamente qué decir y en qué momento, le tomaba valor a cada cosa que creía importante, no se dejaba impresionar por nada, ¿qué si debería de estar ahí? Caramba, ¿quién se atrevería a dudarlo? Era la mejor. Jade West, a pesar de toda la maldad que la caracterizaba, ese misterio que la envolvía, esa mirada que acuchillaba y esa sonrisa que atemorizaba, era un verdadero encanto.

-Amigo cuidado, esa chica es una fiera – Decía Rex cada vez que la charla en la mesa del almuerzo giraba hacia ella.

-¡Rex!

-¿Tú qué opinas André?

-Bueno, pues verás viejo, a mí sinceramente… caray, si te gusta la chica, adelante.

Lo hubiera dicho o no, yo estaba decidido a avanzar, no era el único que la procuraba, así que debía actuar de inmediato antes de que alguien más me ganara la partida. Robbie consiguió un papel para una obra dirigida por Sikowitz, interpretaría a un campesino que se enamora de la hija del dueño de un rancho, la chica, sería Jade, ¿se lo imaginaban? Pero justo dos días antes del estreno de la obra Robbie extrañamente se enfermó de paperas, las cuales, nunca se le notaron, por supuesto, él estaba conmigo en el plan, sí, le debo en gran medida a Robbie Shappiro el que Jade y yo lográramos estar juntos… por todo ese tiempo, claro, antes de que Tori llegara y lo arruinara todo, ya saben la historia.

El papel del campesino me dio la primera oportunidad de probar los exquisitos labios de Jade.

-¡Vete ahora! – Gritaba la joven desesperada a su marginado amante – Mi padre está llegando a casa.

-Me iré… por ahora… pero mañana volveré a buscarte, lo nuestro no termina aquí.

-Entiende Yosef, nuestro amor es un amor imposible, tú y yo…

Mis labios cortaron la frase, cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver en la suavidad que representaba la delicadeza femenina de la niña delante de mí, la conocíamos como la chica cruel y perversa, pero la piel desnuda de su brazo me hizo sentir que no era menos frágil que una flor a mitad del otoño.

Los fuertes tumbos en la puerta apagaron ese beso relámpago que hubiese deseado alargar hasta el final de los tiempos, no fue posible; ví en sus ojos la naturalidad de su expresión fría, ella sólo estaba actuando, yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Até la cuerda de mi bota sentado en las escaleras del interior del instituto, sólo, con las luces apagadas y sin nadie que me molestara como comúnmente ocurría en las mañanas antes de la primera clase. La primera vez que me enamoraba, y me rompían el corazón. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escucho ligeros pasos provenir del pasillo, Jade estaba entretenida metiendo cosas en su bolsa que no se percató de la figura sentada en las escaleras. Abrió el casillero, recién decorado con tijeras de diversos colores, guarda algunos artículos y lo cierra, al girarse para marcharse no evita dar un respingo hacia atrás, mi cuerpo estaba obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Masculló visiblemente enojada.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

-No me asustaste, me tomaste por sorpresa – responde apartando un mechón de cabello suelto de su cara – Apártate, me quiero ir.

Su petición no hizo más que me plantara aún más firmemente delante de ella.

-No estoy bromeando, la obra terminó y debo ir a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, a juzgar por sus palabras, estaba sintiéndose asustada, por lo que usó el truco de "debo llegar a casa antes de que se haga más tarde y algo me suceda en la calle". Mi ánimo por atraparla en ese momento creció al sentir su nerviosismo aflorar con un ligero temblor cuando mis dedos rozaron la piel de su brazo desnudo.

-Mi padre me está esperando allá afuera, aléjate – quiso mandar, pero yo ya estaba completamente decidido a no permitirle marcharse de ese lugar si no fuera conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa Jadey… nerviosa? Sabes bien que tu padre no se ha aparecido por acá – Susurro en un tono sensual sin dejar de mirarla, había media luz, por lo que alcanzaba a notar que su rostro comenzaba a contraerse del miedo que la acorraló en ese instante.

-¡NO! – Me empujó, pero la detuve y la giré bruscamente hacia mí.

-¡No te irás esta vez! – La tomé de ambos brazos y la volví nuevamente de espaldas contra los casilleros, ella cerró los ojos y alzó los hombros, como si esperara recibir alguna sorpresa, su gesto temeroso sólo me hizo soltarla lentamente – Está bien… no te voy a hacer daño – Dije para calmarla, y era verdad, yo no quería hacerle daño, me gustaba mucho como para desear hacer algo que la dañara.

-Déjame ir – soltó débilmente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sólo quiero conseguir tu atención, siempre me ignoras y yo ya no quiero…

Cuando dije eso ella abrió los ojos y asomó de nuevo esa mirada que podía hacerte suplicar arrodillado frente a ella, se había dado cuenta cuál era en realidad mi intención y tomó valor para volver a ser esa chica perversa que se mostraba a diario.

-No sueñes – dijo, empujándome a un lado para retirarse, fue entonces que mi enojó hizo presa de mí y la volví de nuevo hacia donde segundos antes había estado con los ojos cerrados, no tenía escapatoria, pero esta vez ya no mostraba temor, y yo tampoco, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la sujeté fuertemente de la cara y la besé como cada noche soñaba hacerlo, uní mis labios a los de ella, quien inútilmente intentó de todas maneras posibles zafarse, no, no se me iba a escapar, estaba acorralada contra su propio casillero.

No pasó mucho antes de que su cuerpo dejara de forcejear y comenzara a ceder un poquito, cuando sentí su permiso, envolví su cintura con mi brazo y la acerqué más a mí, con la otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla derecha. Ella colocó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda y nos dio más intimidad para disfrutar el momento. Temía separarme, no quería, sus labios eran demasiado ricos como para soltarlos, su piel tan suave, su cabello tan embriagante. Pero al fin lo hice, y en el momento la miré directo a los ojos, no había desaparecido esa mirada inquietante de ellos, pero eso me gustaba, todo en ella me gustaba, hasta que fuera una chica mala.

-No me gusta que me pidan permiso – dijo ella mirándome – odio que me pregunten si pueden besarme, porqué no sólo lo hacen y ya – Sonreí y volví a besarla, esta vez, con sus manos envueltas alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome más cerca de ella.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nuestra relación cuando al otro día llegamos a la escuela de la mano. André sonrió, mientras que Robbie se me acercó discretamente por la espalda.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Rex.

-Aquí tienes, cincuenta dólares. Te debo más que eso hermano – Susurro. Robbie se aleja sonriendo con el billete en la mano.

Me reí de todos aquellos que profirieron maldiciones contra mí, poco me importaba eso, Jade West era mía, sólo mía, del único del que nunca tuve celos ni ganas de burlarme en su cara, fue de Sinjin Van Cleef.

-Si la lastimas, te las vas a ver conmigo – Me advirtió.

Las cosas habían sido lindas con mi novia, ella seguía siendo tal y como la conocí al principio, mala, cruel y despiadada, pero tengo qué admitir que fue eso precisamente lo que me volvió loco por ella. Así me encantaba.

-Te advierto que soy celosa de lo que es de mi propiedad, así que piensa muy bien lo que me vas a preguntar ahora – dijo sin un solo error en sus palabras.

-No me importa, me encantará que te pongas celosa por mí, eso me hará sentir que me quieres. Y ahora, Jade West… ¿tú quieres… ser mi novia?

Ella me besó, y al cabo de un segundo se apartó sonriendo contra mis labios.

-Eso es un sí – Respondí para ambos, y le devolví el beso.

Recordaba ese momento una vez más de tantas, acurrucado junto a ella, en su cama, a media noche, acababa de quedarse dormida luego de estar platicando de todo lo acontecido durante el día, se me hizo costumbre ir a visitarla algunas veces a la semana antes de la media noche, sólo para verla un momento más, captar sus lindos ojos, escuchar su voz y aspirar su aroma, sí bueno, abrazarla y sí, también, robarle un beso, pero nada más.

La besé en la frente y me incorporé para marcharme cuando escuché pasos en la puerta, ella abrió los ojos como si de repente presintiera lo que iba a acontecer.

-Jade – susurré cerca de su oído.

-Sshh – me indicó – escóndete en el clóset – Obedecí.

El picaporte se giró y unos tacones hicieron eco dentro de la habitación.

-¿Estás dormida cielo?

Jade quiso echarse sobre la cama y fingir que estaba dormida pero no alcanzó, la mujer alta y delgada la captó en el momento que se cubría con la sábana.

-Oh vamos cariño, te descubrí. Anda, platica un momento con mami – Esa no era su mamá.

-Lárgate de aquí Carlotta.

-¿Qué pasa Jadey? ¿No me extrañaste durante el día? Porque yo sí – la mujer estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla, Jade hizo a un lado su cara y apartó la flacucha mano de la mujer de un manotazo.

-He dicho que te vayas.

-Lo haré, pero primero me das el beso de las buenas noches.

-¡Lárgate Carlotta!

-Oh Jade, sólo un simple besito de buenas noches y ya.- Mi novia se encontraba claramente molesta, furiosa, se puso de pie y rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la mujer y tomarla del brazo para empujarla a la salida, pero ella lo previno y antes de que Jade consiguiera echarla ella la atrapó en un beso a su boca. Por un momento me quedé paralizado, pero enseguida reaccioné e intenté girar la perilla del clóset, mi novia se había dado cuenta antes y con un gesto hizo que me detuviera.

-Por esta noche es así, sólo porque está papi en casa, pero mañana, será diferente Jade, mañana mamá te leerá un cuento en tu camita.

Jade le dio un último empujón y la echó fuera del cuarto. Luego se dirigió a la cama dándome la espalda, que ya había salido del clóset.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada – Respondió de inmediato.

-Por muy difícil que sea Jade, sabes que ya no lo puedes ocultar de mí.

Así que me lo contó todo. La madrastra la dañaba psicológicamente, ella era la culpable del comportamiento de mi niña, tan ajena a los sentimientos, tan fría, tan cruel con los demás; me juré a mí mismo ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, y en lo que no también. Jade era la mujer que amaba, así que yo la cuidaría, Cat Valentine ayudó otro poco. Todo mejoraba en nuestras vidas, iba viento en popa, hasta que ella apareció. Tori Vega llegó a nuestras vidas y se llevó todo lo que me importaba, se la llevó a ella.

Tuvimos una hija sí, de un matrimonio convenido, pero al final, mi hija y la que fuera en un tiempo mi novia y mi mujer, hoy gozan en los brazos de quien menos me imaginé. El papel de amigas y enemigas duró realmente poco. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entre ellas dos surgiera algo más que la amistad que Tori Vega presumía buscar en mi novia, lo que ella quería, era a mi novia, para sí misma, y al final, la consiguió. Felicidades Tori, lo repito, al final de todo, te llevaste la mejor parte de la historia, te la llevaste a ella.

**Enhorabuena, gracias por leer, si no es molestia, un comentario sería muy agradable.**


End file.
